


U + Ur Hand

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: But only a tiny bit, Choking, ED Dennis, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorders, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, No actual sex, No established relationship, Post-The Gang Exploits A Miracle, Rating for Language, Rating is just in case, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Gang Exploits A Miracle, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- The Gang Exploits A Miracle. Dennis still hasn't eaten and is continuing to starve himself, until Mac starts to feed him.</p><p>Basically just weird hand feeding kink with MacDennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U + Ur Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom; they probably are a bit out of character but that's what happens when you write filth on your iphone at 4am. 
> 
> Be warned this goes literally from 0 to 100 in literally no time; filth. I'm sorry I'm not sorry. ENJOY!

Mac flops onto the couch next to Dennis, landing half on the others body by accident. Instantly he shifts onto the couch cushions, thighs still touching and whirls round to face the other;

"Sorry man! Accident!" He says hurriedly, expecting Dennis to snap at him anyway.

Mac looks on at the other, frowning and narrowing his eyes a little when the only reaction he provoked was for Dennis to groan a little, and slowly removed his right arm from where it had been trapped under Mac's body. Well that was weird, Mac thought focusing on the TV screen in front of him instead, picking up some nachos absently with his hand and shoveling them into his mouth.

Dennis felt his arm still throbbing faintly; this sucked. Everything hurt and he felt like shit; a mix of somewhere between staying up for 48 hours and being on an epic comedown. It wasn't great; he wished he could eat something.

Just then there was a loud snapping noise from next to him, followed by muffled crunches of someone chewing up the food with their mouth. In what felt like slow motion, Dennis turned to see Mac had returned to the couch with a plate of microwaved nachos. The Reynolds brother could almost feel his pupils dilating, as his mouth started to salivate. He was so goddamn hungry.

And that's when the smell hit him; the melted cheese on top of fresh chilli salsa. It smelt so good. Dennis' eyes were totally focussed on how the gooey cheese stretched as Mac grabbed another nacho, before snapping back to the plate again. He felt himself lick his lips, with the smell strong in his nostrils he could almost taste it on his tongue, as he rubbed it across his upper teeth, imagining the flavour he craved so much.

Without even realising what he was doing Dennis had thrown his head back on the coach and let out a strange noise, that sounded something like a puppy whining as it had just been kicked. Hearing the whimper, Mac turned to see Dennis in his current position, arms at his side on the coach and the armrest and his eyes shut, mouth open, facing the ceiling. Mac rolled his eyes, he had been pretty busy lately with all the crazy shrine/priesthood bullshit, but he vaguely remembered Dee telling him to let the poor bastard starve himself, and Frank saying Dennis hadn't eaten in 3 days. Then the teabagging incident crept into his head and Mac found himself repressing the laughter with a smirk, he wasn't going to tell Dennis yet. But honestly he felt it was time to shake sense into Dennis, someone had to.

Mac took a brief moment to savour the way Dennis looked completely blissed out with his head thrown back like that, similar to how he did sometimes when he was too high or too wasted and needed to rest his head a little. He looked so small like that, so submissive, so tempting, Mac just wanted to straddle his hips, hold him down and kiss him senseless. He'd be too weak to fight back, Mac knew he'd easily be able to pin his wrists, the other wouldn't be able to fight him. He could try and pretend he wasn't into it, but he knew eventually Dennis was that much of a slut he'd give in to the kiss. He'd kiss him back just as hard, he'd probably even get a boner.

Mac suddenly realised he was still staring at his best friend and he was slowly getting hard in his pants. He mentally cursed a little, grinding his teeth together before putting those thoughts aside and shaking the other's shoulder.

"Hey c'mon dude, enough of this bullshit, you need to eat something," he said honestly, holding the plate out towards Dennis, waiting for the other to slowly lift his head as if it required more energy than he currently possessed - which was worryingly true - to lock eyes with Mac, confused expression on his face. Until his eyes travelled down the others arm and the plate being held towards him in Macs hand; still piled high with the delicious nachos. Dennis felt his mouth watering again, maybe he should just do it. He should eat them. He deserved it.

A few moments passed as Mac looked between Dennis' vacant expression and the plate of hot nachos he was staring at. It felt like ages. Getting slightly impatient with Dennis who was seemingly making no effort to move his damn arms and feed himself, despite the fact he so very clearly wanted the food and more to the point; needed it, he sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Are you really going to make me feed you?" He asked loudly, looking to his friend for a reply while the TV sounded behind him, forgotten about for now. Dennis just stared on at the plate, before slowly dragging his eyes up to lock gazes with Mac. The Reynolds twin considered this for a second, he was starving himself, it would be ok if someone else were to give him food. If he reached for the food and ate it himself, that would be giving in. But; if someone were to be force feeding him, there wasn't much he could really do about that. It wasn't really cheating and damn. Did that plate of corn chips smell good right about now.

Dennis' expression was unreadable but Mac seemed to understand his best friend's silence.

"Jesus," he muttered under his breath, as he picked up a nacho coated in cheese and dipped in salsa. As he did so he felt his heart jump a little and butterflies exploded in his stomach at the thought of getting to feed Dennis. Even if this wasn't really an overtly sexual act, Mac decided to just let his mind wander as he raised his hand to the other's mouth. Wasn't like Dennis would remember anyway; he briefly saw the recent memory the other falling off the bar stool and passing out on the floor in his mind.

He watched Dennis' eyes so completely focussed on the food coming towards him as he opened his mouth. Mac tried not to think anything too lewd, placing the chip in the others mouth, letting his finger scrape a little on the others tooth and upper lip as he pulled his hand away. His eyes were glued to Dennis' face as he shut his mouth, slowly chewing and letting the burst of flavour overwhelm his starving taste buds.

"Ohhh."

His moan was so feminine as his eyes fluttered shut, all because of this one nacho Mac had just fed him and the latter watched keenly, drinking in the sight before him. Watching his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed and opened his eyes again, searching out Mac to feed him some more like a small starving animal; looking at him with large purple-rimmed eyes like an adorable abused puppy.

Mac scooped up a second nacho and placed it in the others mouth. This time swiping his finger much less subtlely along Dennis' lower lip, smearing salsa along the rosy pink flesh, knowing he'd have to lick it off. The blonde chewed his second mouthful, the same flavours exploding in his mouth, making him salivate even more as he swallowed it down. He hadn't eaten in so long, he could feel it all sliding down his throat and sitting in his empty stomach. It felt so good. He could feel more outside on his lips.

Mac watched as Dennis' pink tongue swept across his lower lip, slowly, enjoying the flavour, not wanting it to fade, before his eyes flashed open again, staring eagerly at his roommate to feed him more. Mac felt his cheeks burning, he wasn't sure if he was blushing or not but he was quite literally burning up at the sight and sounds Dennis kept making as he fed him a third helping. The soft moans, licking his lips and mouth clean, swallowing it all down so slowly, maintaining so much eye contact, the silence. It was too much. Better than what Mac had expected but also so much worse; much much worse. He felt his pants straining a little as his cock became heavier. Part of him thought Dennis must be putting on a show for him, but part of his less horny conscience reminded him that anyone would be like that after starving themselves for 3 days. At the back of Macs mind he knew this wouldn't last; and he also wondered if he should just attempt to push his luck a little.

He picked up a nacho loaded with too much salsa, tipping his hand so a large lump of it fell backwards onto his fingers, as he brought it up to the others mouth. He let Dennis eat the nacho, but kept his hand hovering in front of the others face, waiting for him to stop chewing and notice. After crunching his way through it and swallowing Dennis saw Macs hand in front of him with a massive lump of tomato salsa. It was slightly out of reach.

As if he was running now purely on some animalistic instinct Dennis leant forward and lifted his arms to grip Mac, at his wrist and elbow, before pulling his hand towards and into his hot, wet mouth. Mac had wanted this to happen but the thought of and the actual feeling of Dennis' tongue hungrily sucking off the food from his sensitive fingers were two very different things and he felt his cock throb in his pants as Dennis continued to suck his fingers clean. Eventually he pulled Mac's arm away from himself, removing the fingers from his mouth, dropping a hand from Macs elbow but maintaining a grip on his wrist and shooting the other a pleading look underneath slightly hooded eyes.

_More._

_Now._

Slightly hurriedly Mac scooped up more salsa from the plate, not even bothering to pick up a nacho this time. Just desperate for Dennis to do that thing with his tongue again. He could feel the others grip on his wrist, pulling his hand back to his mouth this time.

Dennis wasn't really sure at what point this had become such a massive turn on for him; sucking food off his best friend’s long fingers like a starved sex kitten. He wondered if Mac had planned this. Deep down he knew Mac lacked the foresight of planning but it was obvious to everyone Mac had a crush: it was flaming obvious to Dennis. It only made sense to take advantage of it sometimes.

Dennis shut his mouth around Mac's inner and middle finger, shooting his tongue out to get the food, which was automatically making him drool with the flavour. He heard himself moan around the others digits but he couldn't find he cared, he was enjoying it all way too much. He tilted Macs hand up a little so he could focus on the others fingernails. Slowly picking the dirt out from beneath them with his teeth and tongue, mashing up the little lumps of grime before consuming them. In obsessive curiosity, tilting the angle once more, he sharply pulled Mac's fingers in more so they hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little but felt his dick twitch at the sensation.

Mac on the other hand felt the pads of his fingers hit Dennis' tonsils, they felt so wet and soft, he wanted to feel them squish under his fingers again. Absently he pushed his hand into the others mouth again, watching Dennis gag, his eyes suddenly opening as tears began to gather there. He was so wrapped up in that sight he wanted to do it again.

He pushed his fingers to the back of Dennis throat once more and held them there; watching the other gag helplessly trying to pull his hand away, as skinny hands gripped Macs thick wrist, but being so completely weak from lack of food. Sadistically, Mac rubbed the pads of his fingers against the back of Dennis' throat, loving how it was choking him and made his eyes water like crazy. There was just something so perversely amazing about rubbing the pads of his fingers against the inside of his throat.

Dennis was more turned on than he’d like to admit, choking and whining on the fingers in his throat, as he felt his pants starting to get wet from precum. Dennis' cheeks were blazing red and Mac could feel his soft squishy throat with his fingers. Mac sort of entertained the idea of repeatedly pushing his fingers further down the others throat, making Dennis throw up. But then decided against it, not wanting this to end and allowed Dennis to pull his hand back. Watching in avid fascination as saliva leaked freely from the others mouth, messily down his chin, soaking his shirt while a thick string still connecting Dennis’ mouth to Mac’s hand.

Dennis was panting hard, as he held Macs hand away in front of him. His vision was whited out a little bit, flashing dots whizzing around in his sight. His body wasn't used to being starved and choked. But it was the most food and physical contact Dennis had had in three days, and right now the combination was overwhelming. Enough so that he was willing to throw away what little dignity and pride he had with Mac, and let the other do whatever the hell he wanted. He had known about Macs crush sure, he'd also fantasized about what he'd do to tease Mac or maybe even get him off, so it wasn't like this was all completely new to him. He had just been waiting to let it happen and wake up to regret it in the near future, it's how he'd learned to live.

Mac on the other hand had now ditched the nachos on the floor and shifted so that he was straddling Dennis, his strong thighs pushed either side of skinnier more feminine ones. He wasn't sure Dennis had noticed, he'd had his eyes closed most of the time, until he'd choked him. But even with his now red teary eyes open Dennis looked completely unfocussed and out of it, like he was on some kind of drug. Mac loved it.

He grabbed Dennis’ chin a little roughly with his free hand, forcing him to look Mac in the eye as he weakly held onto Macs other forearm, saliva dripping from his chin and onto his left hand. The look on Dennis’ face was too much, he looked so weak and abused; completely unable to resist like the Dennis Reynolds usually would. The red puffiness around his eyes, made the sounds of him choking and gagging play in his mind as he burned the image of Dennis salivating uncontrollably over his fingers into his memory.

Mac felt so unbelievably hard right now all he could think of was getting some kind of friction or touch to his dick; but he also didn’t want this to end. While he could see clearly Dennis was letting him do whatever the hell he wanted; he wasn’t really reciprocating. But he was pretty sure his best friend was enjoying this as much as he was.

Rocking his hips forward, Mac rolled their erections together through the material of their jeans and he moaned as Dennis let out a smaller whimper, confirming his thought. Interesting. He thought. Dennis Reynolds; loved to have the hell dommed out of him in bed.

Dennis saw the dark look in his best friends eyes, as they trailed over his tear stained face to his lips, before trailing back to lock gazes with him. He’d always kind of imagined being the one on top with Mac, but right now, gazing up helplessly at the mercy of his best friend he loved how Mac looked above him, his hand gripping his face tight enough to bruise. Dennis felt his cock throb again with the knowledge it would bruise, because of his current state of malnutrition. He wished he could see himself. He wanted to go further; fuck the consequences. They were both clearly enjoying it.

“Mac…” he breathed; his voice surprising them both as it came out sounding completely wrecked from the abuse of his throat.

“Baby…” he continued, watching how Mac swallowed nervously, but his eyes never lost that dark edge and the grip on his chin never weakened. He could feel the others strong thighs either side of his own, squeezing him, trapping him, and encasing him beneath the other.

“Take me to bed,” he breathed, feeling his heart rate increase, becoming wildly excited; knowing Mac was going to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...basically I watched that episode and my mind just got totally carried away with it all. I'm sorry :| I'm too into MacDennis. It's ruining my life and I havent even finished the series IM ONLY JUST REACHING SEASON 3. LIFE. Stole the title from P!nk's song. Nobody pays attention to the title of fic anyway. COMMENTS MAKE MY HEART FLUTTER <3 thanks for reading :3 *crawls back into my trash heap*


End file.
